Deseo de año nuevo
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena no quiere pasar el año nuevo sola, de modo que e ofrece a trabajar esa noche, sin saber que trabajaría al lado del hombre que la atraída desde que lo había conocido. Darien es un medico que solo esta centrado en su carrera y en nadie más, pero de pronto de fija en la rubia que siempre esta ahí para él.


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Deseo de año nuevo.**

Al revisar la lista para ver quienes iban a estar de turno aquel treinta y uno de diciembre Serena no se sorprendió al ver su nombre ahí, ya había acordado con la jefa de enfermeras que quería trabajar esa noche, sus padres estaban divorciados y cada uno vivía su vida apartado lo más lejos posible del otro, lo cual la dejaba siempre en la encrucijada de no saber con quién ir a pasar las fiestas de fin de año, de modo que se había ofrecido a trabajar la última noche del año.

- Tu turno comienza a las seis de la tarde y acabas a las seis de la mañana, tienes dos horarios de descanso uno a las doce de la noche y el otro a las cuatro de la mañana.- Le informo la enfermera jefa cuando fue a agradecerlo que la dejara trabajar en esa fecha.

- Si estaré aquí antes de las seis.

- Asistirás al doctor Chiba, ya has trabajado con él de modo que ya sabes cómo es su modo de trabajar.

- Lo he asistido incluso en complejas operaciones.

- Lo sé bien.

.

.

- Debe ser molesto que siempre te ordenen hacer turnos en esta fecha.- Murmuro Nicola, medico y amigo de Darien.- Siempre tienes que trabajar en navidad y año nuevo.

- Yo siempre pido trabajar en estas fechas.- Murmuro Darien mientras revisaba los exámenes de su próximo paciente.

- Vaya siempre pensé que te lo ordenaban.

- Pues no, me gusta trabajar en estas fechas.

- Pues estas loco, te pierdes de todas las fiestas. . . ¿Dime que dice tu familia de todo esto?

- Ellos lo entienden.

- Mmm. . . A ti te hace falta una mujer amigo, alguien que te haga compañía por las noche y te saque un poco de este hospital.

- No es una mala idea.

- Por favor Darien. . .- Nicolas se rio.- Hace años que no sales con una chica, hasta donde sé tu única novia es este hospital, ni siquiera miras a las enfermeras para tener una aventura, muchas de ellas son muy atractivas.

- No sigas, el dia que tenga una mujer como lo dices, será una relación seria, no soy un hombre que va de acama en cama y de aventura en aventura.

- Lo sé amigo, y por eso creo que deberías cambiar.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Serena marco su tu tarjeta el inicio de su jornada laboral, iba a ir a los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme, para su fortuna ya no era necesario que usara la antigua y ya olvidada cofia, sin embargo aun así tenía que recoger su larga cabellera, esa noche tendría que asistir al renombrado doctor Chiba, ya había trabajado con él, era sumamente profesional y dicho sea de paso muy atractivo, entre las enfermeras más jóvenes lo apodaban "el moja braguitas", muchas ansiaban ser sus asistentes y pocas lo lograban según sabia el doctor Chiba ra quien pedía a las enfermeras para que lo asistieran de modo que se consideraba afortunada de poder trabajar con él.

- Buenas tardes doctor Chiba.- Se reunió con él en su consulta.

- Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino. . . ¿Esta preparada para trabajar esta noche? Siempre en año nuevo hay mucho movimiento, incluso más que en un turno nocturno normal.

- Lo estoy doctor. . .- En ese momento el sonido del localizador del médico comenzó a sonar.

- Nos llaman señorita Tsukino, es hora de entrar en acción.

- Si doctor.

Una hora más tarde y tras haber examinado ya a varios pacientes Darien miraba desde lejos el trabajo de su enfermera en turno, conocía a Serena Tsukino desde que ella había ingresado a trabajar a ese hospital hace poco más de un año, era muy profesional y trataba a la gente con mucha amabilidad pero también se hacia respetar ante un paciente molesto, por eso siempre la pedía como asistente en sus turnos.

- Muchas gracias enfermera Tsukino..- Oyó que le decía un anciano a su enfermera.- Me sentiré muy bien cuidado por usted.

- Lo importante es que tiene que descansar.- Le sonrió ella.- Vendré más tarde para darle la última medicación de la noche.

- Si enfermera.

Serena le sonrió antes de salir del cuarto, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de hombre se topo cara a cara con el doctor Chiba, lo había dejado hace unos instantes en su consulta, seguramente necesitaba algo.

- Lo siento doctor.. . ¿Me necesitaba?

- No, tranquila.- Le sonrió él.- Estaba dando una paseo por las salas, pero creo que mis pacientes están muy bien cuidados por usted.

- Hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo.

- Eso se puede ver.- La miro a los ojos.

¿Desde cuándo le parecía tan hermosa y dulce? Era la primera vez que la veía de forma diferente, no solo como su enfermera, sino como mujer. Las palabras de Nicolás lo tenían afectado, verdaderamente necesitaba una mujer a su lado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Ella le toco el brazo, parecía preocupada por él.

- Si estoy bien. . .

- Me alegro de pronto palideció doctor Chiba.

- Si me enfermara de pronto estoy seguro de que usted me cuidaría con todo el amor que le demuestra a sus pacientes.

¿Qué lo había llevado a decir eso? No podía estarse fijando en alguien de su trabajo, era una seria regla que cumplía al pie de la letra, su amigo probablemente tenía razón debía buscarse una aventura que lo alejara del trabajo un poco.

- Tengo que ir a hacer unas rondas. . .- Murmuro sin razón alguna.

- ¿Necesita que lo acompañe?

- No es necesario.- Hablo bruscamente, se apartó un poco, necesitaba respirar.

- Lo siento. . . Lo siento doctor Chiba.- Ella parecía triste.- Si me necesita estaré en la estación de enfermeras.

- Si. . .

Serena lo miro extrañada, parecía enfadado con ella y no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, ellos trabajaban bien juntos, pero quizá al doctor Chiba no le gustaba como ella trataba a los pacientes. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ir a esperar a que fuese requerida por el doctor y tratar de estar a la altura de su profesionalismo.

.

.

Volvieron a encontrarse a los pocos minutos, la actitud del doctor siempre fue la misma, fría por completo, muy distinto a lo que era siempre, cada que trabajaban juntos existían entre ellos una buena relación laboral, Serena comprendía a la perfección el modo de trabaja del doctor y por eso siempre estaba atenta a todas sus indicaciones, hasta ese momento había creído que hacían un buen dúo de trabajo, pero ahora con la frialdad con que era tratada por él parecía que lo había fastidiado.

- Se va a sentir mejor.- Oyo que le decía a la paciente que estaba atendiendo.- Le van a administrar unos calmantes y asi el dolor va a pasar.

- Gracias doctor.

- Enfermera Tsukino.- La llamó de pronto.- Dele el calmante y si en una hora no hace efecto por favor dele otro.

- Si doctor.

.

.

Darien hecho a correr el agua del lavamanos, sumergió su cabeza en el agua fría, necesitaba enfriar su cuerpo y dado todo el trabajo que había no tenía tiempo de tomarse una ducha fría, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer, Serena Tsukino no podía invadir sus pensamientos de aquella manera.

Jamás se había fijado en una mujer de su trabajo, y esta no debía ser la oportunidad, se secó el rostro y se miró a los ojos, iba a concluir ese turno sin mayores dificultades, iba a ensañarse a sí mismo que no estaba interesado en ella, no lo estaba.

Tenía pacientes que atender y la volvería a ver de seguro, mantendría una distancia prudente de esa rubia debilidad en que se estaba transformando Serena Tsukino, tan solo tenía que ser como lo era antes de fijarse en aquella mujer.

- Doctor Chiba a emergencias. . . Doctor Chiba a emergencias.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias la vio, estaba tratando de tranquilizar a una mujer mayor, de modo que se acerco cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

- Su esposo ha sufrido un paro respiratorio. . .

- Bien. . .- Darien se volvió para ir a las camillas de enfermos.- Ire e ver que sucede.

.

.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche, Serena había podido tomar su media hora de descanso, y había preferido subir a la azotea del hospital, desde ahí había una hermosa vista a la bahía que era el lugar donde iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, había llamado a sus padres pero ninguno había contestado, seguramente cada uno estaba ajeno a los demás.

- Señorita Tsukino. . .

La joven se volvió y para su sorpresa vio al doctor Chiba caminar hasta ella, tenía una fría expresión que la hiso pensar en que no estaba contento de verla ahí. No alcanzaba a comprender la actitud extraña que había comenzado tener con ella el doctor, pero lo cierto era que parecía que ese malestar que le tenía no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

- Es usted doctor. . . ¿Viene a ver los fuegos artificiales?

- Si, ya casi es media noche y ya estoy en mi hora de descanso.- Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Es la primera vez que te toca trabajar en año nuevo?

- Pues si, aunque yo lo pedí así, no quería pasar este año nuevo sola. . .

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Mis padres están divorciados y cada uno hace su vida por separado, los acabo de llamar pero no respondieron.

- Debes sentirte muy sola.

- Algo. . . Pero ya estoy acostumbrada.- La joven se sorprendió al ver que ahora el doctor parecía un hombre cercano, amable, de modo que se sintió el confianza.- ¿Y usted doctor Chiba?

- Pues mi familia vive relativamente cerca, pero llevo años de pasar este tipo de fechas solos.

- Oi que siempre trabaja en año nuevo, en navidad. . .

- Asi es.

- Comprendo. . .- La joven miro su reloj, ya solo quedaban treinta segundos.- Ya casi es año nuevo.

- Si. . .- Darien se quedó mirando a la joven, Serena parecía tan sola, y por un loco segundo quiso hacerle compañía, en todas la formas posibles.- Serena yo. . .

- Diez. . . Nueve. . . Ocho. . .- La joven le sonrió.

- Siete. . . Síes. . . Cinco. . .- Se unió a ella en la cuenta regresiva.

- Cuatro. . . Tres. . . Dos. . . ¡Uno!

El cielo inmediatamente comenzó a iluminarse con las luces de los fuegos artificiales, la joven se acercó a la reja de dos metro de la azotea y sonrió cuando se volvió a ver al hombre que la acompañaba.

- Feliz año nuevo doctor Chiba. . .- Le susurro.

- Feliz año nuevo Serena.- La tomo de los hombros y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, llevaba toda la noche con ese pensamiento en su mente.- Serena. . .

- Doctor. . .

- Llámame por mi nombre.- Le pido él.

- Darien. . .

Llevado por el deseo Darien la estrecho aún más y la beso con hambre, hace tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, pero lo que Serena le hacía sentir sobrepasaba cualquier recuerdo del pasado, la pus contra la reja, sintió los brazos femeninos rodear su cuello, sonrió al ver que ella correspondía sus caricias. La beso en el cuello, y en la abertura de cuello en V de uniforme.

- Serena. . .- Se apartó un poco y se deleitó el sentir que ella no lo quería soltar.- Ven conmigo a mi consulta. . . Ven pequeña.

- Sí. . .

En un abrir y cerrar la joven se vio sentada en el escritorio del médico, Darien la tenía sujetada de la cintura y con su cuerpo estaba separando sus piernas, sabía que era una locura, más cuando Darien había tenido extrañas actitudes con ella, pero lo cierto era que llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo, ya no lo podía ocultar, lo había deseado como hombre desde el día en que lo había conocido.

- Mmm. . .- Sintió los labios del hombre entre su cuello y hombros.- Darien. . .

Afiebrado por lo que Serena le estaba haciendo sentir ignoro por completo la pequeña voz de su racionalidad que le advierta que estaba en el lugar equivocado pero con la persona perfecta. Deseaba a esa mujer y la tendría aunque fuese lo único que hiciera. Desabotono los primeros botones del uniforme de etérea blancura, de modo que tuvo una mejor visión del cuerpo casi desnudo de la mujer entre sus brazos.

- Serena. . . Eres preciosa. . . Perfecta para mi.

Serena tomo la bata del médico y comenzó a sacársela a tirones, estaba desesperada por verlo de la misma forma en que él la estaba viendo. De pronto entre sus frenéticos movimientos todo lo que consiguió fue sacarle una sonora carcajada a su acompañante.

- Así no mi amor. . .- Darien se separó de ella y se quitó la bata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No te burles, cuando me besas no pienso las cosas.

- Vaya, eso es un punto a mi favor. . . ¿Así que te hago perder la noción de las cosas?- Pregunto mientras por sobre el sujetador le acariciabas los senos.

- Darien. . .- Susurro loca otra vez. . .- Por favor tócame. . .

- Lo hago mi amor, lo hago.- Darien volvió a tomar su boca con hambre.

Estuvieron hace varios minuto hasta que los besos no fueron suficientes, Serena tomo el suéter de Darien y lo saco por su cabeza, ansiaba sentir el roce de piel contra piel, rogaba porque a Darien le gustase su cuerpo. Al sentir las manos de él en su espalda supo su propósito y tembló de miedo.

- ¿Pasa algo? No haría nada que tuno quisieras mi amor.- Le sonrió él.

- Quiero gustarte. . .- Murmuro tímidamente.

- Ya me gustas así como estas.- Darien tomo su cabello.- Desde tu cabellera rubia y tus hermosos chonguitos hasta tus piececitos.

- Darien, nunca me has visto descalza. . .

- Claro que si, hace como tres meses entre en la cafetería.- Aun recordaba todo eso.- Tenias lo pies sobre otra silla, solo escuche que decías que estaban cansada y que agradecías que tu turno estaba terminando.

La joven se sorprendió, ella si a penas se acordaba de ese día, si tenía en su mente la imagen de Darien entrando en la cafetería, pero no de lo demás.

- Así que ya sabe, no tienes que tener miedo, me encanta cada parte de tu pequeño y sensual cuerpecito.

- Entonces hazme el amor. . . Por favor Darien.

- Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras mi cielo.

Hubo besos apasionados, caricias ardientes y a la vez tiernas, ninguno de los dos tomaba en cuenta los sonidos del exterior, Darien estaba tranquilo pues había puesto el seguro de la puerta y había apagado la luz, así la única iluminación que permitía que se vieran era la luz de la noche que venía desde el exterior.

- Eres exquisita.- Murmuro Darien mientras besaba el abdomen de la chica.- Tu piel es hermosa.

- Darien. . .- Murmuro Serena entre gemidos.- Por favor. . .

- Lo sé. . .

El pelinegro bajo hasta la cintura de la chica, no fue sorpresa al ver que tenía braguitas rosas, unas hermosas y diminutas braguitas que lo excitaban aun más, desesperado las arranco de un tirón rasgando la delicada tela a lo que Serena protesto medio en enfadada y medio risueña.

- Lo siento. . . Te comprare otras.

- Más te vale Darien Chiba. . . Esas braguitas eran mis preferidas.

- Desde ahora todas las braguitas que yo te compre serán tus preferidas.

Serena sonrió ante la arrogancia de aquel hombre, hasta hace poco había pensado que era un hombre normal, pero ahora comprendía que tenía muchas características que no conocía y que quería comenzar a conocer.

- Ven. . .- Le dijo mientras separaba un poco las piernas.- Ya te estoy esperando.

Y Darien sabía lo que estaba pensando, su propia virilidad le estaba presionando la entrepierna, su cuerpo ansiaba por fin la unión con aquella rubia de pechos generosos, de sonrisa tímida y de caricias perfectas.

- Serena. . .- La tomo de su cintura y la acerco a él, nunca había pensado que su escritorio iba a servir para algo más que solo atender pacientes, pero había estado equivocado, era el lugar perfecto para tenerla a ella.

- Darien. . .- Sintió los dedos del hombre explorar su intimidad, se tuvo que aferrar al cuello masculino.- Darien. . .

- ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho. . . Mucho. . .

- Eres una niña en muchos sentidos, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras una practicante de primer año de universidad. . . Nunca creí que eras una enfermera ya titulada.

- Sé que no te gusta trabajar con ese tipo de enfermeras. . .

- Me ven como un trozo de carne apetecible. . . Tu eres una de las pocas que me mira como doctor y después como hombre.

- Ahora. . . En este momento. . .- Sentía que su cuerpo estaba por quemarse.- No te veo como medico Darien. . .

- Y yo no te veo como enfermera sino como mujer.- Retiro sus dedos pero acerco su pelvis.- Como mi mujer.

Se entregó por completo a la pasión que Darien despertó en ella, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y él pareció saberlo ya que durante las primeras embestidas fue delicado y paciente con ella, ante la desconocida pero placentera invasión a su cuerpo la joven se aferró a su amante en busca de protección.

- Darien. . .- Murmuro desesperada por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba conociendo en los brazos de ese hombre.- Más. . .

- Y tendrás más mi amor.- Darien la embistió rápidamente, arrancándole un sonoro gemido.- Tendrás más.

En el silencio de la noche y entre medio de la algarabía de año nuevo la pareja se entrego a sus más bajos deseos, nada ni nadie más importaba, solo ellos, Serena en lazo sus piernas a la cintura de Darien profundizando asi el encuentro, dichosa por encontrarse de ese modo con Darien la joven rogo porque no solo fuera un encuentro casual de una noche sino el inicio de algo más.

- Mi amor. . .- Susurro ella al sentir los labios de su amado en sus pechos.

- Serena eres única. . . Tu piel arde ante mis besos, tiemblas con mis caricias.

- Darien. . .- La fuerza de su pasión la llevo a tal extremo que tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante para evitar desmayarse al momento del clímax total.

- ¡Serena!- u cuerpo exploto al mismo tiempo que el de su amante, la miro aterrado al verla palidecer, a sostuvo en sus brazos cuando la sintió desvanecerse.

Sabía que había sido mucho para ella, había intuido que era virgen por su forma timida de responder, pero nunca creyó que e iba a desmayar en sus brazos, lentamente se alejo de ella, había sido fantástica entre sus brazos, dando y recibiendo.

- ¡Serena!- Le tomo el pulso.- Despierta.

Seguramente iba quedare de esa forma por varios minutos, aun así no se quiso alejar de ella, eso había sido su culpa, era su deber cuidar de ella. Era la primera vez que se sentía asi respecto a una mujer, generalmente él se alejaba luego de acostarse con alguna mujer y procuraba no volver a verla, pero ahora iba a ser muy distinto, Serena y él trabajaban en el mismo lugar, e incluso en la misma área.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, el cuerpo le pesaba, y sentía pequeñas molestias en las caderas, pero todo eso había valido la pena, con gusto lo volvería a repetir si a su lado estaba Darien Chiba, había sido una perfecta primera vez aunque lamentaba profundamente haberse desmayado, pero todo había sido más de lo esperado y su cuerpo a penas si había resistido. Solo esperaba a no haberlo decepcionado.

- ¿Darien?- Al ver con mayor claridad sonrió al notar que estaba en brazos de él.- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno por haberme desmayado.- Murmuro con lastima de si misma.- Por no ser lo que esperabas.

- Ya veo. . .

- . . . Doctor Chiba a emergencias.- Anuncio el alta voz.- Doctor Chiba a emergencias. . .

- El deber nos llama señorita Tsukino.- Darien se separó de ella y comenzó a buscar su ropa.- No debeos olvidar que somos profesionales.

- Lo sé.- Se bajó del escritorio completamente decepcionada. No había esperado palabras de amor pero tampoco había querido aquel rechazo de su parte, pero sabía que tenía que igualar su actitud, de modo que busco su ropa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

En completo silencio y sin esperar que dijese algo Serena se alisto, cuando estuvo lista se acerco a la puerta, iba a abrirla cuando sintió el abrazo de él por la espalda, quiso darse vuelta y rogarle que aquello no acaraba ahí, pero tenia dignidad no iba a rebajarse ni mucho menos humillarse.

- Doctor Chiba tiene pacientes que atender. . . Y yo tengo gente que ir a verificar.

- No me trates así. . .

- Usted comenzó, no yo.

- No comprendes nunca antes había hecho el amor con una compañera de trabajo. . . No es una situación fácil de manejar.

- Comprendo.- Se volvió lentamente.- Voy a pedir el traslado a otra unidad.

- No, no quiero que estés lejos de mi, quiero pedirte como enfermera asistente permanente, estarás siempre a mi lado.

- Yo no puede ser su asistente menos después de esto.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Pediré el traslado de unidad. . .

- Entonces me encargare de que todo el hospital sepa lo que paso aquí.

- ¿Me esta chantajeando?

- Tómalo como la ultima esperanza de un hombre que no quiere que la mujer de su vida se aleje de él. . . Quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado.

- No puedo. . . No lo soportaría. . .

- Te amo. . .- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Incapaz de creen en sus palabras Serena lo miro en busca de algún dejo de mentira, pero ese hombre la estaba mirando a los ojos, su expresión era seria como siempre, por lo que su corazón comenzó a albergar esperanzas, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, no podía ser cierto, su deseo al parecer estaba cumpliéndose.

- Sé que crees que te estoy mintiendo, pero no es así, te amo, lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que te tuve en mis brazo y te hice mujer, mi mujer.

Todo había sido claro desde que se había dado cuenta de que no la quería lejos de él, por eso siempre la pedía como asistente, por eso había subido a la azotea del hospital cuando supo que ella estaba ahí, y por eso ahora estaba dispuesto a suplicar por el amor de esa bella y tímida rubia que lo había conquistado.

- Dame tiempo Serena, es todo lo que pido, y hare que tu también me quieras, puedo enseñarte a amarme, sé que puedo.

- No va a ser necesario.- Murmuro ella aun impresionada por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- Por favor, te lo ruego, no me aparte de tu lado.- La estrecho en sus brazos, no iba a dejarla ir, no importaba cuantas veces lo llamaran por el alta voz.

- No. . . No lo entiendes cuando digo que no es necesario.- Serena acaricio la mejilla del hombre.- Y también te amo, y tal como tu también lo hago desde hace mucho, solo que tarde en reconocerlo.

- ¡Serena!- Darien comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro.

.

.

**31 De Diciembre del año siguiente.**

- Apresúrate Darien, ya casi es media noche.- Serena abrió las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón, era su primer año nuevo juntos, ambos habían pedido no trabajar ese día de modo que estaban en el apartamento del pelinegro donde ella vivía desde hace un par de meses.

- Tranquila ya voy, solo me falta lo más importante- Darien llevaba la cubeta con la champaña en una mano y en la otra dos copas.- Pareces una niña pequeña expectante de los fuegos artificiales.

- Pues ya quiero verlos el año paso alguien, cuyo nombre no diré, no me dejo verlo.

- Recuerdo que no pusiste mucha objeción, al contrario no hacías más que pedir más.- Murmuro el pelinegro en tanto le entregaba a su mujer una copa.- ¿Cuánto falta?

- Un minutos exacto mi amor.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir de deseo de año nuevo?

- Pues nada. . .

- ¿Nada?

- Ya tengo lo que más quería el año pasado.

- ¿Y qué era eso?

- Te quería a ti.- Serena le sonrió.- Y ya llevamos un año exacto de estar junto tu y yo.

- Mmm. . . Un astuto deseo futura señora Chiba, es usted muy inteligente en lo que pide.

- Soy inteligente en todo lo que. . .- La joven se quedó callada al repasar lo que él le había dicho segundos atrás.- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Puede que tu no quieras nada para este año nuevo.- Le dijo él mientras le mostraba una cajita al abrirla dejo ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso.- Pero yo sí, y ese deseo es que aceptes ser mi esposa.

- Darien. . .

- Anda solo quedan diez segundos para que respondas.

- Acepto.- Le sonrió.

- Ocho. . . Siete. . . Seis. . . Cinco. . .- Comenzó la cuenta el pelinegro, mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo de su ahora prometida

- Cuatro. . . Tres. . . Dos. . . Uno. . .- Serena se sumó a los últimos segundos.

- Feliz año nuevo mi amor.- Darien la estrecho.

- Feliz año nuevo mi amor. . .- Le sonrió Serena mientras le ofreció sus labios al hombre que amaba con todo su ser y que en futuro iba a ser su esposo.


End file.
